sigil_nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
Soulknife
Gifted with a sliver of psionic power, the Soulknife makes the most of this limited power, using it to create a weapon of pure mental energy which he or she masters, closer to his or her weapon then any warrior. Never caught unarmed, the Soulknife is the literal interpretation of using the power of the mind as a weapon. Versatile and varied, the Soulknife can be found in all shapes and sizes, wielding blades unique to the wielder and customized to fit the needs of the Soulknife. Fluid in function, the Soulknife has mastered how to alter her mind blade to fit the situation, bringing power and versatility into any combat. Class Features: - Hit Die: d8 - Base Attack Bonus: High. - High Saves: Reflex, Will - Weapon Proficiencies: Simple and Martial weapons - Armor Proficiencies: Light and Medium armors, Shields (But not tower shields) - Skill Points: 2 + Int modifier. - Class Skills: Concentration, Craft Armor, Craft Weapon, Hide, Intimidate, Listen, Lore, Move Silently, Parry, Spot, Taunt, Tumble. Form Mind Blade : A Soulknife can create a weapon of pure mental energy called a Mind Blade. All of the Soulknife's abilities only work with a mind blade, unless stated otherwise. This weapon has an enhancement bonus that increases as the Soulknife's level increases. This weapon can have three form, which the Soulknife can change every time he forms his Mind Blade. * Two-handed blade : The Mind Blade takes takes the form of a greatsword. If the Soulknife is of Small size, he forms a longsword instead. (WARNING: Soulknifes with the Monkey Grip feat never gain the additional benefits from using a Two-Handed blade.) * Single blade : The Mind Blade takes the form of a longsword. If he is Small or has Weapon finesse feat, he forms a shortsword instead. * Twin blades : The Mind Blade forms into two short swords with equal properties. If the Soulknife is Small sized, he forms daggers instead Psychic Strike : A Soulknife can charge his weapon with additional mental energy to deliver a burst of psychic damage. When Psionically Focused, a hit will deal Psychic Strike damage on it's target and consume the Soulknife's focus. Every round, he will then attempt to regain his focus by making a DC 20 Concentration check. This DC increases by 10 every time he successfully regains Psionic Focus, and decreases by 5 every time he fails (or does not need to regain focus). Creatures immune to mind affecting spells are immune to Psychic Strike. Blade Skill : The Soulknife can choose a special bonus feat from the list of Blade Skills. Least Mind Blade Property : The Soulknife can add one of the following properties to his Mindblade. He can switch them around at will. Twin Blades always have the same properties. * Burning Passion : +1d4 fire damage. (+1d6 for the two-handed form) * Cold Intellect : +1d4 cold damage (+1d6 for the two-handed form) * Quicksilver Blade : Weapon is treated as alchemical silver. * Primal Iron Blade : Weapon is treated as cold iron. * Duo-Dimentional Blade : Keen. Lesser Mind Blade Property : The Soulknife can add one of the following properties to his Mindblade. He can switch them around at will. Twin Blades always have the same properties. * Feverish Corrosion : +5 acid damage. (+8 for the two-handed form) * Electric Inspiration : +1d10 electric damage. (+2d8 for the two-handed form) * Moral Blade : +1 magic damage against evil if the Soulknife is Good. The same is true for Lawful, Evil and Chaotic. (+2 for the two-handed form) * Ghosttouch Blade : Bonus feat : Blindfight. * Mindvenom : -1d2 CON poison, DC 20 Greater Mind Blade Property : The Soulknife can add one of the following properties to his Mindblade. He can switch them around at will. Twin Blades always have the same properties. * Strength of Morality : +1d6 damage who's type depends on the Soulknife's alignement. Divine for Good, Magic for neutral and Negative for Evil. (+2d4 for the two-handed form) * Edge of Ethics : Status effect on hit, DC26, 2 round. Effect depends on the Soulknife's alignement. Lawful = Slow, Neutral = Daze (50% chance), Chaotic = confusion. * Mind Drinker : Vampiric regeneration +2 (+3 for the two-handed form) WARNING: '''Creatures of a size other then Medium or Small will not receive Mind Blades that scale with their size. '''WARNING: Soulknife abilities only work when using a Mind Blade.Category:Classes Category:Base Classes